


The Emshade Chronicles

by OkakuMaster84



Series: The Emshade  Collection [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daedric Artifacts, Daedric Princes, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Descent into Madness, Dovahkiin | Dragonborn is Emperor, Elder Scrolls Headcanon, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Instability, Modded Skyrim, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Slow To Update, no proofreading and no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkakuMaster84/pseuds/OkakuMaster84
Summary: A series of One-Shots based around the Emshade family, The Emshades contain Tamrielic Heros such as The Champion of Cyrodiil and The Last Dragonborn.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil & Martin Septim, Lucien Flavius/Sofia, Male Dovahkiin| Dragonborn/Rigmor of Bruma
Series: The Emshade  Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116587
Kudos: 1





	1. The Destruction - Althrin Emshade - 4E 201

This contract was meant to be like all of the others before it, but the one thing that Althrin Emshade simply had never thought would happen was that the old man's guard of a son would be visiting on this day of any. Even with this obstacle in place, Althrin was still able to finish the contract by killing the old man with the enchanted ebony dagger that had become Althrin's favorite weapon to use for his contracts, now Althrin would have to get back to the sanctuary in Cheydinhal to tell his dark sister, a Breton by the name of Lisabey Jelnick, that the contract was complete and Althrin would gain the twenty septims that she had promised to him on the completion of the contract. The walk back to Cheydinhal from the city of Chorrol had been uneventful, except the wolves and the occasional thief that Althrin would have to kill before resuming his journey to his sanctuary, but once he arrived at the black door, Althrin closed his eyes and exclaimed

  
"Honey, I'm home." Althrin had used this line every time he completed a contract as he knew that it would gain a chuckle from Lisabey, whom he had given the nickname of Lis the great or just Lis for general conversations.

  
Once Althrin opened his eyes he saw the carnage before him, the bodies of his dark siblings strung about on the floor of the sanctuary, upon seeing the corpses, Althrin ran into the sanctuary hoping that someone survived this massacre. He checked the living quarters used for most of the members: only more corpses were found,  
he checked training room: no one was there, not even corpses,  
he checked the bedrooms of his superiors: no one was there,  
he checked Lis' room and found her dead on the floor within a pool of blood.  
Upon seeing Lis' body Althrin ran over to her body and check if she was truly dead, once his fears were confirmed he hugged the body of his superior out of disbelief. Althrin ran out of the sanctuary and to his family home within the city. Once Althrin got to his family home, he saw his father, Thaindor Emshade, a bosmer blacksmith that was respected by everyone within the city.

“Son, are you hurt? What’s wrong” Thaindor said with noticeable worry in his voice.

  
Althrin looked confused at his father’s words, until he looked down at his body where he saw that his shrouded armor was stained with the blood of his dark sister, Lisabey, and he realized that he just ran to his family home with the shrouded armor still on his body, he could only hope to Sithis that no one in the city saw him enter the home.

“They... They’re all dead” Althrin said his voice unsure of its self.

“What do you mean son?” Thaindor said.

“Someone came into the sanctuary and killed everyone.”

  
All Thaindor could do was stare at his son with disbelief in his eyes, the only kind of disbelief that could be conjured by a former member of the Dark Brotherhood.

“Son...”

“I...I’ll have to leave Cyrodiil.” Althrin said as he walked over to his old room and put on some noble-looking clothes.

  
“Wha...Why?” Thaindor said through the closed door to his son’s old bedroom.

  
“What...What if they know that they didn’t kill every assassin in the sanctuary. They might try to find and kill me.” Althrin said as he left the bedroom now wearing noble clothes and his enchanted ebony dagger on his hip.

  
“Where will you even go?”

  
“I don’t know...Maybe up north...Maybe Skyrim.” Althrin said slowly coming to a realization of where he would even go, Skyrim, no one would come after him with Skyrim currently in a Civil war with the imperial Troops in the province.  
  
Althrin quickly left the home before his father could tell him not to go to the snowy province. Once Althrin got to the border between Skyrim and Cyrodiil, he saw two imperial soldiers standing guard.  
“Halt citizen, what is your reason for coming here?” The soldier to Althrin’s right asked.

  
“I’m looking to get into Skyrim”

“Why in oblivion would you want to go into Skyrim?” The imperial soldier asked pointing at the border gate.

  
“My grandfather is sick and he lives in the city of Solitude, we don’t know how long he has left.” Althrin lied with the utmost confidence in his voice.

  
“Alright... I’ll just need your name.”

  
“Althrin... Althrin Emshade”

  
“Emshade?” The imperial soldier asked.

  
“Why does that name sound familiar?” The imperial soldier to Althrin’s left asked.

"My grandfather was the Champion of Cyrodiil” Althrin clarified, he knew that someone was bound to ask that question, especially since his family is quite famous and well known all throughout Cyrodiil.

“That’s why it sounds so familiar.” The imperial soldier to Althrin’s left said with an amount of vigor that slightly startled Althrin.

“Well, Mr. Emshade enjoy your time in Skyrim.” The imperial soldier to Althrin’s right said as the other soldier opened the gate to the snowy province.

  
Althrin stepped through the gate to his new life with a single objective, Go to Falkreath and find the sanctuary for the Skyrim branch of the Dark Brotherhood.


	2. The Love - Aranis Emshade - 4E 04

Upon the throne of madness sat Aranis Emshade, the new Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness, looking more and more like the original Sheogorath, now sporting white streaks in his brown hair, and the beginnings of a beard. To the madgod only two days had passed in his realm, while he was unsure of the passage of time on Nirn, weeks, months, years, Aranis had no idea how long it had been since he took up the mantle of Sheogorath, no idea how long it’d been since Martin, his only friend, sacrificed himself. The madgod was getting bored with the monotony of his work in the Shivering Isles, helping the inhabitants of the realm, talking to mortals wishing to be his champion, to the madgod all of it was so painfully boring.

With a snap of his fingers Aranis summoned his faithful chamberlain, Haskill.

“Yes, my lord?”

“Haskill, tell me how long has it been on Nirn since I became Sheogorath?”

“Three years, my lord.”

“Mmmn three years you say.”

Aranis rose up from his throne with an idea worthy of the madgod

“Haskill, I think I need a vacation.”

“A vacation, my lord?”

“Yess, you know I need some time to myself away from the Isles.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“A few days, a week at most.”

“Yes, my lord.” Haskill said with a bow.

“Then I’ll be off.”

Aranis tapped the floor of his palace with the Staff of Sheogorath, once contact was made with the floor Aranis’ clothes changed to something more akin to something that a noble mortal would wear. The staff changed to a cane with a form that would look less horrific to the mortals of Tamriel.

“How do I look Haskill?”

“Like a mortal, my lord.”

“Good.”

With another tap of the staff, Aranis was suddenly transported to his old house in Anvil, once called Benirus Manor, now called The Emshade Manor. Aranis turned the lights on inside the manor with a snap of his fingers, Once the lights were on Aranis heard movement and people talking. Once Aranis got down the stairs to the ground floor of his house, he saw the two trespassers surrounded by empty skooma bottles that Aranis could only think these two trespassers to be skooma addicts. Once the skooma addicts saw him they pulled out iron daggers to try and scare him.

“Who in oblivion are you?” One man said, Aranis noticed that this man was a Nord in rags.

“Aranis Emshade, the owner of this manor.”

“I thought you said this place was abandoned?” The other man, a Dunmer, said.  
  


“I thought it was.” The Nord said trying to back away from Aranis.

Aranis was beginning to get bored with the back and forth between the two intruders. So Aranis began creeping towards the two intruders.

“Gentlemen, I’m sure we can come to an under...” Aranis was cut off as the Nord ran his dagger through Aranis’ body.

“You are going to wish you hadn’t done that.” Aranis said enraged by the insolent mortals before him.

Aranis walked to the Nord and lightly tapped the Nord’s head with the tip of his cane, once Aranis put the cane back to the floor, the Nord began screaming in agony as his body was turned inside out, his organs flopping to the floor as his muscles became his new skin, until the man could finally feel the sweet end to his suffering. Aranis could not help but chuckle at the scene before him of the Nord dead on the floor with his organs laid strewn around the body. The Dunmer look at the scene before him in horror, he could only think to run and get the guards. The Dunmer ran, but as he tried to open the door he found that it had mysteriously became locked at some time between entering the building and meeting the manor’s strange owner.

“W-What are you?” The Dunmer said, his voice trembling in fear towards the Bosmer.

“Well, let me reintroduce myself, I am Aranis Emshade, or you may call me Sheogorath, Daedric Prince of Madness.”

“D-Daedric Prince?”

“Now what about you, you never told me your name.” Aranis quickly changed the subject from his own Godhood.

“It...It’s Indan.” The Dunmer, Indan, said reluctantly unsure if Aranis… No Sheogorath could be trusted, Something deep in Indan’s mind told him the Daedric Prince of Madness could not be trusted under any circumstance, but Indan decided to ignore this little voice inside his head.

“Well then Indan, how about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“I’ll let you leave my manor in one piece and you don’t tell the guards about what you saw today.” Aranis said extending his hand for a handshake to seal their little deal.

“Fine, you got it.” Indan said quickly grasping the hand of Aranis.

With a flick of Aranis’ hand the front door of the manor unlocked itself. Indan quickly ran out the building not telling anyone of this day in fear of what Sheogorath would do to him if he did. Once Indan left the manor, Althrin closed the door and looked at the corpse of the Nord.

“This just won’t do” Aranis said out loud even if he was the only one in the house.

With a wave of his hand the corpse was transported to the secret room within the basement of the manor. Aranis decided that after the events of his time back on Nirn that Aranis could use a drink at the local inn, ‘The Count’s Arms’, upon entering the inn Aranis could see a Bosmer woman Sitting at a table near the bar to the left side of the front door,

“Is this seat taken?” Aranis questioned the woman on the status of the chair across from her.

“No, go ahead.” The woman said looking up at Aranis, slightly taken aback by the looks of the bosmer before her.

Aranis sat down on the chair across from the woman, once he did the inn keep walked over to him asking for his order.

“Your finest Cyrodiilic brandy.” Aranis said confident that the order would not cost more than the amount of septims within his pocket.

“So, what brings you to Anvil?” Aranis asked assuming that the woman was not actually from the town.

“I’m here to research some rumors in this city.”

“Like?”

“Strange voices.”

“Sounds fascinating.”

“What about you, why are you here?”

“I decided I needed a vacation, so I decided to stay at my house within the city.”

“Oh right, I’m Aranis Emshade, and you are?” Aranis said remembering that he has yet to introduce himself to this woman.

“Desaen Camothorn”

As Desaen said her name, Aranis’ brandy was brought out to him. Aranis and Desaen talked for almost an hour, Aranis enjoying every minute of their conversation.

When Aranis awoke the next day he saw that Desaen was in his bed, Aranis couldn’t remember taking her to his Anvil home, nor could he remember when he left the inn.

“Well, would you look at what you’ve done mortal.” Aranis heard someone say from behind him.

Aranis looked around for the owner of the voice, ‘What in oblivion’ was all Aranis could think as he saw that there was no one behind him.

“My lord, the Isles are in need of your assistance.” The voice of Haskill said within Aranis’ mind.

“Haskill, is that you?” Aranis said out loud.

“Yes, my lord.”

“What’s wrong in the Isles”

“There seems to be a bit of an uprising, my lord.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

Aranis summoned a quill and some paper so that he may write a note to Desaen about his disappearance when she woke.

‘ Dearest, Desaen

I’m sorry, but I am needed to put a stop to a rebellion.

I hope to see you once more,

\- Aranis ’

Aranis put the note on the bed where he once laid, Aranis quickly left the room quietly making sure to grab his cane and clothes on the way out.


End file.
